Superville
by SupervilleAngel28
Summary: Smallville and Supernatural crossover. Sam and Dean go to Smallville to try and stop all the evil meteor-infected and they track down Clark. possible Sam/Chloe and Clark/Lois relationships.
1. Superville part 1

Superville

**Superville part 1**

"Hey Dean, check this out", Sam called from behind his newspaper.

"What? You find anything worth the trip?" Dean took a seat next to Sam in their Hotel room.

"I think so. It says here that in Metropolis, Kansas, there was an explosion in a bus but the cops couldn't find anything that would cause it."

"So? There could just be some smart-ass terrorists out there, Sam."

"Sure… But then I remembered something I heard about a few years ago. There's this town called Smallville near the city and there have been two meteor showers there. After each meteor shower, there were reports of people getting these weird abilities", Sam remembered.

"Oh yeah, heard about that. It's kinda weird, huh? But what does that have to do with the exploding bus?" Dean asked.

"Think about it. There are probably a lot of people who lived in Smallville that moved to Metropolis when they were older. What if the person who caused the bomb has an ability because they were in contact with the meteor rocks? It's not our usual case, but if this person's going around blowing stuff up that could hurt people, we should stop it."

Dean seemed to consider this. He was about to say something when he turned to look at the front page of the paper. "I knew I heard about that before! Dude, this paper is like two weeks old."

Sam looked to the front page. "Oh. Well the person is probably still out there. Besides, there's got to be somebody else there who has an ability that isn't thinking about using it for good."

"So are we checking this out or what?"

"Let's go".

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hey Lois! Why are you here so early?" Clark asked as he walked into the Daily Planet to get a head start on his article about a robbery that recently happened.

"Oh, hey Smallville. I was just finishing my story. Tess is being really strict with me. I'm not exactly sure, but I think it has to do with how we both had a very big thing with Oliver."

"That sucks. Are you sure that's why? She doesn't seem so bad to me."

"Clark, that's because you saved her from an exploding bus. She'd be crazy if she thought she could just brush that off." Lois laughed.

* * *

Sam and Dean were in a hotel between Metropolis and Smallville doing more research on the meteor infected.

"Would it be weird if there was this one guy who was at almost ever crime scene?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't that mean, oh I don't know, that he's somehow involved?"

"No, apparently he's the real hero in Smallville. I did some looking into him and it turns out he was adopted the day of the first meteor shower. Coincidence?"

"I'm guessing no? So what are you thinking? We're going to go talk to him aren't we?"

"Well he seems to know a lot on the subject…"

"Ok, let's go. What's his name anyways?"

"Clark Kent."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay over Smallville." Lois said as she walked into the Kent's kitchen.

"Well it has been too quiet and relaxing without you around here. I'm not used to living so peacefully," he laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! It's probably Chloe, she still had one of my CDs so I told her to drop by." Lois said as she walked to the front door. When she opened it, there wasn't Chloe around for miles, just to men in semi-formal looking suits. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe. We're looking for a Mr. Clark Kent. Does he still live here?" the taller one asked.

"Yeah, one sec." Lois turned to face the kitchen. "Smallville, there's two guys at the door for you!"

Once he appeared, Lois could tell that he also had no idea who these guys were. "I'm Clark, who are you?"

"I'm agent Wayden and this is my partner, agent Athlon. We're with the Metropolis P.D. and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions", the shorter one said.

* * *

"So you were at the scene of the explosion in Metropolis a couple of weeks ago, right?" Dean asked. He was also secretly wondering if he has already used the name Wayden as a cover. He decided he should really write them down.

"Yeah, I work at the Daily Planet so I was nearby when it happened. I just wanted to help." Clark answered when there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Lois said as she got up. This time, it really was Chloe at the door.

"Hey Lois, I have your CD… What's going on? Who are these guys?" Chloe wondered.

"Some cops from Metropolis who are asking Clark questions because he decided to help. You know I'll keep that in mind next time I see something happen in Metropolis. You know, ask myself, 'if I help, will I get in trouble for it?'," she turned towards Dean and Sam, "seriously guys, Clark didn't do anything wrong. I don't know why you're wasting your time. You know that the person who caused this is already taken care of?" she remarked.

Chloe looked at the two 'officers'. "Can I see your badges?"

"Of course," Sam said as he took it out of his pocket. This girl couldn't possibly figure out that the badges are fake. He thought she was kind of pretty though.

Chloe inspected them. Her gift from Brainiac really helped in situations like these because she could tell that the badges were fake instantly. "Clark, don't answer their questions, the badges are fake. And the police wouldn't still be looking into this, I handled things with Bette."

"Wait, you're not cops?" Clark asked. "Then who are you guys?"

"Really, we're sorry. Maybe you can just let us leave in one piece? We just had some questions, that's all", Sam said nervously. He didn't know what to do when people found out that they weren't who they said they were before they told them themselves. _This never happens_. This Chloe girl just keeps getting more and more interesting to him.

"No, you're not leaving until we know who you are. My friends will not be harassed by fake-cops and not get an explanation," Chloe threatened. "So who are you?"

* * *

They didn't know what to say. But since they've told a few people what they do so that they could get to the bottom of things, they decided to get it over with and tell the truth. _But not without a warning, of course._

"You won't believe us," Sam said.

Chloe seemed to ponder something once he said that. _She looks like she gets what we're trying to say, is she a hunter too?_ He thought.

"Lois, can you get the CD from my car? It might be hard to find, but it's somewhere in there," Chloe finally said.

"Fine, but you're explaining this to me when I get back!" Lois walked angrily towards the front door. When she left, Chloe locked the door behind her.

"Ok, you'd be surprised at how much we would believe so just spit it out. You're meteor freaks or something, right?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"We aren't infected with meteor rock, if that's what you're asking," Sam explained.

"Ok. I'm going to need a little bit more information on this one."

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean," Sam took a deep breath before continuing, "and we're demon hunters."

"Demon hunters, really?" Clark asked. "I guess it's not that far of a stretch compared to the things we know about."

"What exactly do you know about?" Dean wondered.

"Um… don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know if I can trust you," Clark replied.

"Hey, we'll keep your secret if you keep ours. What you tell us might be able to help us in the case we're on," Dean said.

Chloe looked nervously at Clark. They must of decided to give in because they gave each other a little nod before Chloe said, "Ok, first, let's start with the meteor shower I'm sure you know about. It can give people abilities, and I'm one of those people. I can heal any wound and bring people back to life, at some extent. And my brain is smarter than any computer on earth…which brings us to the Clark part of the story."

"I'm kind of the cause of the meteor shower," Clark continued. " This is the hard part to understand… I'm from a planet called Krypton and I came down in the meteor shower in my ship-"

"Wait, you're an alien?" Dean said. Sam had to admit that even though they've seen a lot of stuff, aliens have never come up. _It would explain a lot though…_

"Yeah, pretty much. I have a lot of abilities too."

"Cool, like what?" Dean asked. Of course Dean thought this was cool. He has probably always wanted powers of his own. This Clark guy could become really useful if he help the brothers out.

"Well, I can run really fast, super-strength, heat vision, x-ray vision, bullet-proof skin, super-hearing and I think that's it."

"Wow, bullet-proof huh? No weaknesses?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you that."

"Understandable."

"HEY!!" Lois called from behind the locked door.

"She doesn't know about any of this so keep your mouths shut!" Chloe ordered. "Coming Lois!" she walked towards the door and unlocked it. "Was this locked? Huh, weird."

"I'm sure," Lois said sarcastically. "So what did I miss?"


	2. Superville part 2

**Superville part 2**

"You like him, don't you?" Lois asked Chloe when they were at the Talon having their regular Saturday morning breakfast: a cappuccino and a chocolate chip muffin.

"Please, I just happened to notice that Sam is extremely good-looking, it doesn't mean anything. Besides, I'm allowed to think these things after Jimmy and I broke up."

"Whatever you say… So what happened to them after I left anyways?"

"Oh, they just left to get a hotel room. I think they want to stay for a while and maybe get some inside information from Clark since he's a reporter now."

"Why didn't they ask me then?"

"Clark at the scene of every crime like hours before you, Lois," Chloe laughed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to the farm, see if I can do any research while Clark is with those guys." Lois left the Talon and drove to the farm, not knowing that something terrible was waiting for her there…

* * *

"Lois? You here?" Clark yelled when he walked into the house with Sam and Dean following. They had just spent the entire morning talking about all the Krypton-related things and the Demon-related things. They all found out a few new things today.

"In here Smallville!" Lois yelled from the living room. "I was just finishing something up for my next article. Hey guys, what were you up to?"

"Clark was just helping us with some stuff," Dean said. "Anyways, we're going to go now. See you Lois," Dean said as they walked out the door. Clark had told them that he could only show them his Kryptonian crystals if Lois wasn't around.

"Bye!" Lois replied. She turned to Clark after they left and said, "I'm going to the office to get something, you need anything?"

"Ummm… No I'm fine," Clark said cautiously. Lois never offered to do anything for him, this was weird, but not as weird as what Clark saw in Lois's eyes when she turned to leave. He could have sworn that they became white for a few seconds.

* * *

"Can you believe all this?" Dean asked Sam as they were driving around in Metropolis. Dean had his heart set on finding some kind of club with a lot of drunk girls. "I mean, out of all the things we've hunted, I can't believe we never considered something like aliens! Do you think dad had any idea about this stuff?"

"I don't think so, it's kind of weird so if he knew, I think he would have told us about it."

"Yeah… Hey! Check out the big neon door! Think it's a club?" Dean noticed.

"Sure, maybe. We're going in aren't we?" Sam said, annoyed. He didn't like going to clubs with Dean because Dean always ended up drunk and with a weird girl that seemed like she was either going to throw up or pass out at any minute.

"Hell ya!"

They drove up and somehow managed to get in without a membership. It was just what Sam thought it would be; loud, flashing lights and girls stripping on the stage. Not the place he wanted to be since he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe since he met her. She was just so cool with all of this weird stuff and they didn't meet a lot of girls like that.

"Hey, isn't that Lois?" Dean said as they got to a table.

Lois heard her name and turned around. She looked really different from when they had first met her_, a lot more… slutty?_ Sam couldn't decide. And she was wearing a really short skirt and a very revealing tank top. And it was strange that she seemed to know all the dancers.

"Hey guys!" she yelled and she ran over so see them. "What are you doing here?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing," Sam said.

"Oh, well I once had a job here like… 3 years ago maybe? I can't remember!" she laughed at this. _I think she's drunk_ Sam thought. Then he looked at Dean, and of course, he was eying Lois like she was a piece of candy. Then out of nowhere, Lois leaned in and started eating Dean's face! Not literally, of course, but that's what it looked like from Sam's point of view. He took this as his queue to leave. He left out the front door and drove to the Daily Planet where he knew Clark would be. It's not often that he has a chance to become friends with someone, and he thought Lois and Clark were a thing so he thought he could get that cleared up.

* * *

"Lois is where?" Clark asked as soon as Sam told him what happened at the club.

"At some club she said she worked at a few years ago, why?"

"She only worked there for one night and this is really unusual for her. It usually takes weeks before she will actually let a decent guy ask her out."

"So you aren't together?"

"No way, we're just more of the brother/sister relationship I guess."

While Sam's mind was filling with explanations for Lois's odd behavior, Clark's was doing the same, but in a different way since they've gone through so many different things that the other wouldn't think of.

"She could be possessed by a demon," Sam offered.

"I don't know if it's that drastic."

"Did her eyes ever turn black when you saw her before you left?"

"No, but I could have sworn they…."

"They what?"

"No, it's stupid. It was probably just a reflection from the window or something."

"No really, what did you see?"

"Well," Clark hesitated. "I could have sworn they turned white for a second."

But Lois's eyes weren't as white as the color of Sam's face as he realized what this meant. Sam looked like he was going to throw up from all the bad memories.

"What is it?" Clark asked as he noticed this.

"Lois is being possessed by a very powerful demon."

"Who?"

"Her name is Lilith."


	3. Superville part 3

**Superville part 3**

"Home sweet home!" Lilith said as she entered the Kent house. It felt so good to have a body again, especially if it's one that she can use to mess with her favorite people. She knew that if the brothers got near Clark, they could make a dangerous team. This way, by possessing the girl Clark obviously loved, she could have some control back. Clark won't let the brothers use their special knife on her and she'll carry a small dagger around so that when Sam tries to use his little mind-trick, she'll tell him that if he keeps going, she'll kill Lois. Life's good when you can control everybody who can hurt you.

* * *

"You can't let her think you know about her," Sam advised Clark. "Once she knows you know that she's not Lois, she won't care about the body and she'll start being careless."

"Ok, so what do we do till then?" asked Clark.

"You go back home like everything's normal and try and figure what her plan is. She's always out to get someone so we have to be able to stop her before she hurts people. You should go back now or she'll wonder where you are."

"Ok, so if I see anything weird, I tell you?"

"Yeah, call me right away."

"Ok, see ya." Clark said as he left the Daily Planet to run home.

* * *

"Lois?" Clark called cautiously when he entered the house.

"I'm here Clark! Where were you? I rented some movies for us! It is Saturday night after all!" Lilith said happily. He was kind of cute so it wouldn't hurt to play with him too. Kissing Dean was great, but it can't be all she does in her new body.

"Movies? You never-" Clark stopped himself. _You can't let her think you know about her, _Sam had told him. "Ok, yeah, sure! Sounds great." He sat down hesitantly. This was going to be so awkward for him.

"Have I ever told you that you have very pretty eyes?" Lilith said as she sat beside Clark on the couch. She leaned into him and put her hands on his chest. "Wow! You have strong muscles too!" she said happily.

Clark stirred in his seat. He wasn't ready for this. Sam said that Lilith was kind of slutty, but he didn't know it would be this bad. " Um, thanks…" _Complement her back Clark!,_ he told himself. "Uh… you have straight teeth." _Nice one Clark, you should probably work on those compliments!_ He mentally slapped himself across the face.

"Awww, how sweet!" Lilith said in return. Guess Clark's not doing so bad.

"So how about that movie?" Clark asked to draw attention away from himself. Fat chance though, because Lilith rented a horror movie and though Clark hasn't dated much, he knew what scary movies meant when a girl was sitting so close to him.

The movie started with no awkward moments and Clark was grateful. _Maybe she was just kidding around and she'll leave me alone now,_ he thought. Again, he spoke too soon because at that moment, somebody in the movie was killed. Lilith shrieked and buried her face into Clark's chest. Clark shifted and hesitantly put his arm around her. Maybe if he could comfort her, she wouldn't be so scared and she would back off a little.

Clark's not that great at the dating game, because Lilith knew a human girl would take this gesture as a sign that the guy liked her back so she took her chance and raised her head to his. She leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Clark was taken by surprise but suddenly forgot that this wasn't Lois and started kissing back. When Lilith put her arms around his neck tightly though, he came back to reality and jumped off the couch.

"We really shouldn't be doing this right now Lois."

"Why not?" Lilith asked, sounding like a hurt little girl.

Clark tried thinking of a reasonable argument. "Well, we need to go to the Planet early tomorrow for that meeting, remember?"

"Right!" Lilith cheered back up. Maybe she still had a chance with this guy.

"Um, so I'm going to sleep so that I'm not snoring at that meeting. Night Lois." Clark said as he walked up to his room. He wanted to at least have something to report back to Sam with the next day so he used his amazing hearing to see if Lilith was the type of girl who talked to herself. Luckily, she was.

"He's yummy," Clark heard Lilith say to herself from Lois's room. "I guess I'll have to keep him with me a while longer huh? As long as he doesn't get in the way of me bringing all my little demons to earth from the highest point in Metropolis tomorrow night!" and after that, all Clark heard was a light snore that told him Lilith was asleep.

* * *

After the meeting was over, Clark avoided Lilith for the rest of the day. He went to the Talon to meet Sam and Dean to share what he heard.

"Ok, so what's the highest point in Metropolis, Clark?" Dean asked, still shocked that he fell for Lois and even more shocked that he made-out with Lilith. _Ewwwwwwwww, _was all Dean thought when he remembered that.

"I checked because I wasn't sure, there are a lot of tall buildings in Metropolis. Anyways, it's the Daily Planet," Clark answered.

"Alright. So why does she need the highest point to bring demons to earth? They're in the other direction! She's really starting to confuse me," Dean complained.

"Hey guys!" Chloe said as she walked through the front doors of the Talon. "Ok, so I might have a clue about why Lilith is doing this tonight at the highest point in Metropolis. The Daily Planet has a huge metal globe on it and there's going to be a thunder storm tonight, a really bad one hitting right on Metropolis. So I'm guessing she needs a huge electrical surge to bring these demons to earth. Does that make any sense to you guys?"

"Yeah, actually. Lilith could know about some witch's spells and electricity would help a lot," Sam said.

"So how do we stop her?" Clark asked.

"You need to do whatever it takes to keep Lilith at the farm, but still in a way that won't make it obvious that you know who she is. Once the storm starts, Dean and I will be over right away to exercise her. Maybe if you went to the farm with him, Chloe, you could help keep Lilith there?" Sam planned.

"Yeah, of course. My gift from Brainiac might come in handy."

"Ok, see you guys tonight," Dean said as they left to gather all their best demon-killing weapons.

* * *

"I have to go now Clark, really, my article's really important!" Lilith said, getting worried that she'll have to use her demon-strength on Clark to be in Metropolis on time, which will mean she'll give up her identity.

"Please Lois! Just stay a little while longer. We were just about to start a movie!" Clark whined.

"Come on Lois, you know this is your favorite one," Chloe joined in with the pleading.

Lilith wasn't sure of this, and didn't want to blow her cover. So what if she's a little late? Storms last a long time, right? "Ok, you got me there! But I'm leaving right after this one," Lilith laughed.

"Of course," Chloe said. It's a good thing her new brain figured out that by the time this movie was over, the storm would be almost over too. She knew it was a good thing to convince Clark to let her keep her power.

* * *

Chloe noticed the storm was starting. Luckily, Lilith hadn't. She got comfortable sitting beside Clark. This was when she realized Clark and Lois looked like a really cute couple. There was a knock at the door. She jumped up to get it before Lilith realized they were trapping her here. "Sam!" she said, sounding a bit too excited to see him, she soon realized. "Dean, hey," she added.

"Where is she?" Dean whispered.

"On the couch watching a movie." Chloe looked at the knife Sam had in his hand. "You're not going to kill her, are you?" she asked worried.

"Well we kind of have to-" Dean started.

"No, see Dean doesn't like it, but since Lois is so special to both of you, I'm going to try and exercise Lilith without hurting Lois." Sam said.

"Sam! I thought I told you that was a bad idea."

"Come on, Dean! This one last time won't hurt anybody. Then we'll finally get Lilith for all the things she's done."

"Fine. But this is the last time Sam."

The three of them slowly walked back towards the living room. Dean looked up to make sure the pentagram on the ceiling of the kitchen was still intact. Clark looked up to see Chloe and she nodded.

"Lois, you want to go to the kitchen with me? Get some popcorn?" Clark asked.

"Sure Clark," Lilith smiled. Did they really think she was that stupid?

They walked over to the kitchen but Sam had already turned out the lights so they were almost invisible. Almost.

Lilith stopped just before stepping into the pentagram.

"Silly boys, you really think you could trap me?" Lilith laughed.

Clark, Sam, Dean and Chloe were all surprised that she figured out their plan. Well, Sam and Dean weren't, it was a pretty bad plan. Sam took those few minutes of gloating to try and concentrate on exorcising Lilith.

"Ah!" Lilith started to choke. "looks….like….you're……getting...better…Sammy."

Lilith tried to get the knife she had tucked away in her belt, but Sam was a lot stronger than she expected him to be. So she gave up her little game and with the rest of her strength, flew out of Lois's body and started looking for her next costume.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sam and Dean both yelled as Clark and Chloe rushed to catch Lois's falling body.

"Damn it! I knew this wouldn't work!" Dean said.

"Well at least she struggled this time. We'll get her next time, I just have to practice," Sam replied.

"I don't think so Sammy. I told you, this was the last time."

"Guys, sorry to disrupt your little argument but is Lois ok?" Chloe asked. Lois wasn't waking up.

"Don't worry, it'll take a few minutes," Sam assured her.

Lois stirred. "Clark?"

"Lois! You're awake! Are you ok?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I want you to know, just because my body is being possessed, you can't go around making out with it, ok?" Lois joked.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to warn you. Sometimes, they remember everything while they are trapped by the demon. But this is a good sign, it usually only happens when the person if perfectly fine." Dean explained.

"Thanks guys," Lois said. But Chloe couldn't help noticing that Lois was only looking at Clark when she said it.


	4. Superville part 4

**Superville part 4 : Superville Whisperer**

Note: there is a bit of Ghost Whisperer in this chapter so I'm very sorry to the people who don't watch Ghost Whisperer. Mainly, it's about a woman named Melinda Gordon who talks to the dead.

* * *

"Hey Dean," Sam said from the desk in their hotel room. "I think I found a job for us. It's this town called Grandview and lately, an antique shop's been vandalized a few times."

"So? You know Sam, some people don't like antiques," Dean stated.

"Dean, there wasn't anything on the security tapes. As in, the person who did this was pretty much invisible and think about it, antiques could carry angry spirits."

"Invisible? Well you should've just started with that Sammy. Lets' go"

"Wait! Uhhhh…. Can we say goodbye to Chloe first?" Sam blushed.

"If you like this place so much, we can just come back you know."

"Yeah, but I still want to say goodbye."

"Fine, let's go." Dean said, annoyed.

* * *

"Can we come too?" Chloe asked Sam and Dean once they told Clark and her why they were going to Grandview.

"Yeah," Clark joined. "Our powers could really help and it might be an invisible meteor freak."

"Sure!" Sam said at once, very enthusiastically.

Dean looked at him quizzically. Sam was acting like a 5 year-old with a

school-girl crush. "Yeah, ok," he added, " but we leave now, so come on."

"Ok, I just have to tell Lois that we're leaving. Meet you at the car?"

"Yeah," answered Dean.

And of course, to go with Dean's theory, Sam was looking at Chloe the entire walk to the car. _He really doesn't know how to play it smooth like, oh I don't know, me._ Dean thought.

* * *

It was a long drive, but they finally made it there. Sam had offered his front seat to Clark so that he could sit beside Chloe. She thought this was really cute.

"So we should start by talking to the owner of the store. A woman named Melinda Gordon. What's our story going to be?" Sam asked.

"Well obviously, since we're working with vandalism, we should go with the insurance company." Dean pointed out.

"Ok. I'm thinking we shouldn't go four at a time, it's a bit overwhelming. Clark, you could go with Dean to talk to her, you now, see what exactly it is we do, while Chloe and I go to the café so that we can see the pictures you send me on my laptop. Remember to get pictures of all the visible artifacts." Sam advised Dean.

"I know, this isn't my first time." Dean said as he left with Clark. Sam and Chloe moved to the front seats and drove to the café.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Frank Louis and this is my partner Thomas Welling. We're from the insurance department and we're here to talk to Melinda Gordon about the resent vandalism in this store." Dean explained to the woman behind the cash.

"Right, I'm Melinda. I actually have a box of all the artifacts that got broken." Melinda said as she picked up a very large cardboard box that was filled to the top with broken pieces of glass and porcelain. Dean gave a slight nod to Clark as a sign that he needed a distraction. Clark went to talk to Melinda.

"So do you have any idea who could have done this?" Clark asked.

"Not really, no. But I'd like to just leave it be. I don't think the people who did this will be coming—" Melinda paused. She seemed to be starring off into space. Then she got a worried look in her eyes and Clark tried to get her attention back to him.

"Uh. Miss Gordon? Are you ok?"

"What?" Melinda asked, coming back to reality but still stealing glances towards that same direction. "Oh, yes I'm fine. And call me Melinda, please" she said with a bright smile on her face that reminded Clark of the way Lana smiled when she was hiding something and wanted everything to seem like it was perfectly fine. Clark turned to look in the same direction as Melinda when suddenly a box flew off the shelf and fell right at Clark's feet. He curiously bent down to pick it up but when he opened the box, the piece of kryptonite that was inside it made Clark feel like he was dying. He fell the floor in pain, rolling from side to side to try and get away from the kryptonite.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Melinda asked, looking more worried than she had earlier.

Dean then figured out what Clark's real weakness was, as he ran to close the lid of the lead box. "He'll be fine, he's got real bad….. allergies sometimes," was all Dean could think of as an excuse for Clark's behaviour.

"I think he might need a doctor," Melinda suggested, still confused. In her life, she was really the only one who kept strange secrets.

Clark started to stand up. "No, I'm sorry to have startled you Melinda, but I'll be fine," Clark assured her, but the way the kryptonite just landed there, at his feet, it still bothered him. "Where did you get that meteor rock? I'd recognise it anywhere because they only landed in one town, which is pretty far from here."

Melinda looked at the box quizzically. "I have no idea, I don't think I have ever seen this before."

Then Melinda stared off into the distance again, like she had before. She glanced at Clark, then at Dean, and back again. "I know this might sound strange, but do either one of you know a Clark Kent or Dean Winchester?"

* * *

Clark looked nervously at Dean, and Dean replied in the same way. Dean wasn't used to getting his cover blown so often.

"Okay, so we might have been stretching the truth about our names," Dean tried to explain. "but how do you know us?"

Melinda looked like she was thinking over what to say next. It seemed as though this question was brought up a lot around her.

"I have a certain gift-" Melinda said, but was immediately interrupted by Clark.

"So you've been in Smallville during a meteor shower?"

"Um, no," Melinda said, more confused than ever. "I was born with a gift that lets me communicate with the dead. And lately, two men have been asking for you two. They're here with us now."

Dean looked at Clark with obvious annoyance. _What the hell is she trying to pull? We're smarter than this, _he thought.

"Listen lady," Dean said, going back to his regular ruder self, "I don't know who you think you are but this isn't going to work with us."

"I'm telling the truth. These men say they are your fathers, John Winchester and Jonathan Kent."

"But that's impossible!" Clark said, though it was not what he was thinking. He was really hoping this woman wasn't crazy because he was dying to talk to his father, and also wanted to know what was with the kryptonite.

"Okay then, ask me anything that only you and your fathers would know and I will prove to you that I can see them right now," Melinda said.

"Fine, we'll play your little game," Dean said, still not convinced and getting really annoyed. "What did my dad tell me in my hospital room just before he traded his soul for mine?"

Clark looked at Dean sympathetically, he didn't think the Winchesters had it so bad.

Melinda looked at the empty space for a couple of seconds then turned to Dean with a strange look on her face. "He told you to keep an eye out for your brother and that if he became evil, you had to kill him."

Dean took a few steps back. He was shocked. No, not shocked, that's too light a word. He was paralyzed and his ears went numb from the strange revealing of the truth.

"Well let's see if you can get two for two," Clark ventured. "What caused my father's last heart-attack, the one that killed him?"

Dean's ears lost their numbness long enough for him to hear Clark's question. _A heart-attack? That guys got it good, at least his dad died of something not as… rare._

Melinda turned to Clark again and said, "He really wants you to believe it's him so he told me a bit more than you asked. It all started when you left to Metropolis on red kryptonite and to bring you back, your real father, Jor-El gave your father abilities but when he was done with them, they ended up being to much for his body. This last heart-attack was caused by the possibility that Lionel Luther knew your secret." Melinda looked at the space questioningly because she had no idea what she was talking about. A secret? Abilities? This was more weird of a case than usual.

"So I believe you now," Clark said. "But what was with the green kryptonite?"

"Oh, you mean the meteor rock?" Melinda asked. "There was also another ghost asking for you Clark, but he doesn't seem as kind-hearted as your father. He said his name is Bizarro."

* * *

Dean and Clark walked into the café to find Sam and Chloe still sitting at a table with their laptops open, waiting for pictures of the antiques.

Sam looked up and saw them. "Hey guys, where have you been? We haven't gotten any pictures yet!"

"That's because we didn't send you any," Dean said. "We kind of, found out something about the store's owner…"

"Let me guess, she was doing it herself as an insurance scam?" Chloe asked, thinking this was obvious.

"No," Clark replied, looking over at Dean, then back to Chloe, "she can see ghosts."

You could probably fit both your fists into each one of their mouths, that's how much Sam and Chloe's jaws dropped.

"Really Dean? You actually believe that?" Sam said, sceptically.

"Yeah Sammy, she knew stuff that only dad would know."

"Wait, she saw dad?"

"She saw my dad too," Clark added.

"Which one?" Chloe asked.

"My adoptive one."

"Anyways, we think you guys should come see her. Apparently the guy doing this was trying to get Clark's attention. Some guy named Bizarro?" Dean informed them.

"Oh no!" Chloe gasped. "He was a murderer! Can aliens come back as ghosts when they aren't on their planet?"

"Looks like they can," Clark said. "But we have to go over soon to see how to get rid of him. Melinda said the ghosts only go away when their unfinished business is taken care of."

"The only thing Bizarro wanted was your life Clark, and Lana of course," Chloe added.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


End file.
